


JINSEI WA MONTASTIC

by partiallight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Mons. All the mons. Monbros.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: Tenn's pet is shedding. A lot. It turns out he isn't the only one. (Tenn, Riku, and mons!)
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	JINSEI WA MONTASTIC

**Author's Note:**

> commission for my friend twitter user @bunny_id7! i hope you enjoy monbro memes!!

Being awoken by Riku calling him is new to Tenn.

“What is it, Riku?” Tenn says his name as quietly as possible so as to not wake up a certain fluffy being nearby.

“Tenn-nii! He’s. He’s losing a lot of hair.”

“Who is?”

“Tenn-nii.”

“Me?”

“The other Tenn-nii! You know. Mon-nii.”

It then clicks that maybe Riku is in a similar predicament, that maybe Riku is stuck with a tiny fluffy version of Tenn, too.

Tenn almost laughs. “He’s just shedding… wait, is your asthma—”

“I’m fine. It’s somehow fine when it’s him. But Tenn-nii, how do you know this?”

“I have one, too,” Tenn confesses, and right as he does, _that_ Riku— Monriku, as Tenn dubbed him— wakes up. “—He woke up, I gotta feed him. Just brush yours a lot and he’ll be fine.”

Tenn drops the call, cursing himself as he maneuvers himself out of the bed and to the fridge.

“Ri, ri, riii~” The sound of Monriku rolling— he could walk, but rolling is more fun, apparently— after him tells Tenn that he will have to clean up a lot of shed hair today. It is the shedding season, after all.

“What do you want for breakfast? Omurice again?”

“Ri! Ri! Riiiiii!!!”

It’s not like Tenn could ever refuse that. “Fine, I’ll make you omurice.”

Who could possibly refuse such a cute face?

Monriku rolls around happily, and Tenn feels a happiness he won’t admit to feeling.

* * *

Tenn is almost done cleaning up the shed fur when his doorbell rings. 

_Probably the delivery of the toy I bought for him._

“Uwaah, this smell... Tenn-nii made omurice!” 

“Riku?”

“Mon-nii kept complaining that he wanted to go with me when I tried to come here…” Riku laughs sheepishly, pointing at the… mon-ified version of Tenn strapped to his body.

“Te, Te, Tee~” 

“Yeah, I know, Tenn-nii is really cool, isn’t he? I bet you want omurice, too.”

 _Maybe this is what hell truly is_ , Tenn thinks to himself, and he allows Riku to come in.

* * *

From the living room, Tenn can already hear the sound of Monriku being unhappy. “Ri… ri… riii…”

“Why did you leave him alone?” Riku pouts as he points in the direction of Monriku. “I’m sure he got lonely without you!”

_Aren’t you just talking about yourself here?_

Tenn can’t help but smile a little, so he takes out a brush and goes to take care of Monriku’s hair problem. “He’s… a lot.”

“Monriku seems to like you!” Riku smiles as he pets Montenn.

“How would you know?”

“Well, he said he loves you earlier.”

“You can understand him?”

“You can’t?” Riku tilts his head. “Then again, I can’t understand mon-nii either. I just kind of guess what he wants. He’s mad when I leave, but he’ll pout at me when I’m here sometimes, too… kind of like the real Tenn-nii.”

“Do I do that?” Tenn raises an eyebrow.

“You totally do!”

Suddenly, Monriku rolls out of Tenn’s arms and makes his way towards Riku. “Ri, ri, rii!!”

“Oh, you want to play with Mon-nii?” Riku lets Montenn go free. “Here. Have fun, you two!”

“Te… te.. tee!!” Montenn runs away immediately.

Tenn can understand Montenn’s protests, but he could also never take away Monriku’s joy, so instead he winces as Monriku chases Montenn through the room. He sighs. “The shedding…”

“Don’t worry, Tenn-nii, I’ll help you clean up!!”

Tenn smiles. _Maybe this isn’t so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on twitter @partiallight [(click!)](https://twitter.com/partiallight), i usually don't bite! lol


End file.
